<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DMMD同人－敏苍：树与松露-时生总是来晚一步 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585957">DMMD同人－敏苍：树与松露-时生总是来晚一步</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mink/Seragaki Aoba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DMMD同人－敏苍：树与松露-时生总是来晚一步</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  DMMD同人－敏苍：树与松露-时生总是来晚一步</p>
<p></p><div>
  <h1>
    <a href="http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a>
  </h1>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>    weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生<br/>凹三：KnightNO4time</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <ol>
	
	<li class="post">
		
		
			<div class="info">
				<div class="posticon texticon">
					<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c89e0e0f"></a>
				</div>
				 
				<div class="hotcount">
	   				<div class="hotcountlabel">
	    					<p><a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c89e0e0f"> 40</a></p>
	      					
	    				</div>
				</div>
				
	  		</div>
	    		<div class="postbody text-post">
	      			<h3><a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c89e0e0f">DMMD同人－敏苍：树与松露</a></h3>
	      			<div class="text">
						
						
						    <p>“苍叶，这里，”蓝色的毛球蹬着小爪子灵巧的越过地上密集的松针和落叶，停在巨大的橡树下面，回头摇着尾巴。</p> 
<p>“哦！让我看看，”听到自己名字被叫到的青年立刻加快脚步，他穿着毛茸茸的雪地靴踩过山林崎岖不平的地面，能听到鞋底的树枝因为他攀爬斜坡所施加的力度而被踩断出沙沙声。</p> 
<p>他戴着手套，手里还拄着一根削得光滑漂亮的木棍拐杖。从他有些沉重的呼吸可以看出来他已经走了好一段时间，奔尼帽下方的脸上有着汗珠，蓝色的发丝多少因汗水而黏在他的耳朵和脖子附近，编好的辫子上系着的羽毛发饰也有些凌乱的夹在发间。</p> 
<p>他蹲下身，小心翼翼的用手拨开落叶和覆盖满植被的土壤，小心翼翼的观察树根附近，用木棍试探。最后他用木棍戳入土壤，满满挑动，土壤下某样物体就供得土壤露出裂纹。随后他兴奋的蹲下，从腰间拿出小耙子，尽可能不破坏周围的土地，将里面的东西完成的挖出来。</p> 
<p>用手套非常小心的抹开上看的泥土，苍叶宝贝的为其吹了吹灰，随后欣赏起来眼前那一块被捧在掌心里的黑色菌类，眼底闪闪发光，“好大！真的找到了呢，莲！”他激动的看向一旁的搭档，把东西举过去。</p> 
<p>“太好了，苍叶。” 小狗外形的智能伴侣很快给予了他肯定的回应，甚至抬起前爪搭在他跪着的膝盖上，抽动着小鼻头探头闻了闻。</p> 
<p>“谢啦，莲，”苍叶温和的感谢着重要的搭档，不过因为手套沾满了泥土，所以迫不得已打消了想揉一揉那个毛茸茸的脑袋的念头。</p> 
<p>日本青年撑着膝盖站起身，开心的冲着站在不远处的男人举起手里的成果，“敏克——！快看！我找到了，好大一个！怎么样？”他满足的表情在这个气候下的森林里显得格外的明亮，但是他并不自傲，而是等着对方给予鉴定。</p> 
<p>此前一直站在后方看着苍叶一系列挖取松露过程的敏克走了过来，他开始一言不发，认真的观察接过来的松露，然后好好闻了闻。随后他的眼底变得柔和，嘴角浮现出赞许的笑容，慎重的将松露还给了对方，“是松露，很不错。”</p> 
<p>“这次表现很不错啊，”男子肩头落着的粉色鹦鹉也跟着赞许苍叶一句，抖抖尾巴展翅飞到了上方最低的那根树枝上。</p> 
<p>苍叶满足极了，他将松露放入腰间的小包中。接着他转过身回到刚才的地点，用戴着手套的手将抛开的土壤推回坑里，然后将之前翻开的植被也给盖回原处。这是为了明年这里还能继续生长松露，因为松露是对环境极其苛刻的菌类，所以稍微有变化就会停止生长。</p> 
<p>其实过去敏克的族人生活在这附近，也会采集松露，据说那时候这里的松露更加丰富。但是自从那次大火后，这里的环境被破坏，松露也没了，刚从日本回来这里的敏克也说这里有了变化，苍叶也记得他刚来时这里的森林还残留着当年火灾的痕迹。</p> 
<p>然而某日外出的敏克却带回来了一颗他挖到的松露。自然的恢复力是强大的，地球是顽强的，这个森林也在逐渐复活中，但是能在这样的变化里找到松露，的确是难得一见的事。敏克说，在火灾并不严重的地方，也许还能找到，所以从去年开始应着季节，敏克偶尔能找到一两颗。</p> 
<p>苍叶主动加入其中学习，对这种生长要求苛刻的高级食材充满好奇。他们没有曾经人类使用的猪或者猎犬辅助，也没有专门寻找松露而设定好的智能伴侣，不过按照敏克曾经族人的经验，他们还是能找到几个，只不过几率非常小。</p> 
<p>今天是苍叶第一次丰收，他恨不得手舞足蹈起来。虽然自己做不出什么高级大餐之类的东西，但如何使用这样食材，他已经尝试查过很多资料，成败就在今晚的晚餐时间。</p> 
<p>“哇哦，好期待！”埋完土，苍叶拍掉手上的泥，开心的对莲说到，“自己摘的松露会是什么味道，真想现在就试一试。希望晚饭那道菜可以做成功。”</p> 
<p>毛茸茸的小狗歪歪头，似乎有些许不接，“这一带的松露应该是一个种类，味道也应该是一样的，苍叶。”</p> 
<p>“你呀，不要这样一本正经啦！”苍叶哼哼着用食指轻轻敲了下自己搭档的小脑门，教育起来，“是意义啦，意！义！自己第一次收获的松露意义可不一样哦，吃起来时因为这样的意义心情也不同，自然味道也不同啦！”</p> 
<p>“是这样吗？”莲耳朵往后耷拉下去，像是在思考，“我并没有吃过，看来这是一个无法探索的问题呢。”</p> 
<p>“额…”意识到自己说的这种话题对于莲来讲太难了，苍叶突然有些不好意思。只能苦笑着安慰起来，“抱歉，也是啊。总之收获的第一样东西总是有着意义的。莲是我的第一个智能伴侣，对我也是意义重大。”</p> 
<p>莲对此终于有了部分理解，很快摇起尾巴，耳朵也跟着竖起来。</p> 
<p>看着莲精神不少，苍叶很快放心下来。他去下手套塞进腰间挂着背包的腰带上，伸手把毛茸茸的蓝色毛球抱起，圈在怀中。</p> 
<p>敏克的身影在苍叶转身的那一刻停留的琥珀色的眼眸中，那张比青年更加年长更加有岁月和故事的面孔，如今总是灌注满温和的守护与耐心的等待，和煦得就像是秋日落叶飘过空中旋转的痕迹。</p> 
<p>从刚才起，敏克只是看着他的一举一动，静静地把这个有着生命力，不可思议，圣洁的年轻恋人的每个干净的话语和动人的表情留在脑中。像是回应给苍叶，在视线碰上时，年长的男人淡淡的扩大了自己嘴角的笑容，等待着对方的一举一动，随时愿意作出回应。</p> 
<p>苍叶知道敏克听到了他和莲的对话，一想到刚才被敏克夸赞和第一次运用敏克教的知识收获了珍贵的食材，苍叶心坎就暖烘烘的，开心得停不下来。</p> 
<p>“对吧，敏～克～？”接续刚才提出的“含义不同味道不同”的话题，苍叶半是捉弄半是寻求支持的唱着调闻了闻身旁的敏克。</p> 
<p>苍叶这样的性格在敏克严重总是光彩耀人，在这片宁静的土地上也散发着救赎的光辉。此刻仅仅是留在身旁，阐述这样简单幸福的人生想法，也显得亲近又可爱。</p> 
<p>年长的男人点点头，“嗯”了一声间断的给予了回应，但这也是非常肯定的支持。他抬起手用指尖拨开对方脸侧的长发和辫子，帮忙把被汗水粘住的发丝从对方的脸上弄掉。青年高兴的面容上呆着今早一早出发到现在留下的汗水，想必在这样的天气下会吹的有些冷，却不见他有任何抱怨，这让敏克很是欣赏。</p> 
<p>“继续走吧！”苍叶这样说着，干劲十足的迈开脚步。看着敏克跟上后，他又开始拿着拐杖探索起来。明明一大早起来时还很困的苍叶，现在却精神满满，但是晚点迟来的午饭大概会让他等得饥肠辘辘吧？</p> 
<p>不过此后的行程里并没有任何收获，毕竟埋藏在地下的松露并不是那么容易找到，本来也很稀少。如果是那些专门采集松露的“松露猎人”，大家都会有世世代代存有的“藏宝图”，能够明确的知道附近松露生长的地点。可是敏克并没有，不光是族人的东西几乎都被烧毁，也因为这片森林的地形被那场大火破坏，今日能寻找到这么大的一块，已经足够惊喜。</p> 
<p>抵达山腰的高处时，他们算是结束了今日的“挖宝”任务。一停下来后，苍叶总算觉得很累，望着山下连绵的山林伸了伸懒腰。出汗的衣服下面很热，可是路在外面的汗水被山里的空气一吹又很冷，所以他还是好好裹紧了身上的登山服，免得又感冒发烧给敏克添麻烦。</p> 
<p>“哦？好大的树啊，”伸懒腰时瞥到一旁的树，苍叶不禁观察起来。之前一直都顾着低头找松露，现在抬起头来，反而脖子还有点酸。“之前就想说，这附近的树木都生长的好大啊。”</p> 
<p>“这附近没有被破坏过，所以每棵树都有很高的年龄，”敏克一同望过去，顺便给出解释。</p> 
<p>“这一带橡树居多，比这样巨大的橡树应该还有很多，”卢拉坎张开翅膀，漂亮的粉色羽毛掠过清醒过来的林间天空下，轻巧的落在橡树巨大蜿蜒垂至低处的树枝上，歪了歪鸟头。</p> 
<p>此时有机会看看这片森林里的古树，苍叶感到了自然的魅力。仅仅一棵橡树，就能遮天蔽日。它向外伸展的粗壮树枝，从低干处开始一层层朝周围发散，以树干为中心形成一片空间，如同树叶形成的小帐篷，很有安心感。</p> 
<p>苍叶走到巨大的树下，抬手拍了拍高至自己胸前的那根粗壮的树枝，感受着树皮上的纹路。靴子下踩着厚厚的落叶，让每一步都有陷进去的舒适感，让他深刻的意识到这一片不多被人打扰，积攒的全都是自然界的气息。</p> 
<p>“呜啊，好粗壮，”他佩服的拍了拍树干，这一块几乎比他大腿都要粗，“感觉都可以在上看搭一个树屋。”</p> 
<p>“还真是充满梦幻色彩的发言啊，”蹦到更上方树枝上的卢拉坎低下头看着他。</p> 
<p>苍叶被说的有些尴尬，一本正经的撑着树干抬头同鹦鹉形的智能伴侣辩论起来，“这也挺现实的吧？每个人看到这样的巨大的树，都会有感慨的嘛…”他不好意思的咕哝着，自顾自的点头，“小时候看绘本的时候，看到有那种书屋我还真的挺羡慕的。”</p> 
<p>“我也没说这个不好，”卢拉坎从上方摆动着头上的羽毛，张开翅膀飞向了自己的主人，落在敏克的肩膀上，“只是觉得你能直接表达出那些想法，是个优点。”</p> 
<p>苍叶视线追随跟着鹦鹉飞走的方向，最后停在了敏克的脸上。他也不知道自己怎么就看起来敏克的反应，也许是觉得自己说出小时候那个充满梦幻色彩的梦想时，感觉到有点害羞，还有一点惋惜。不过敏克只是附和着卢拉坎的话，说着“的确如此”，便没有多评价什么。</p> 
<p>苍叶又是脸红又是不甘。同时他还禁不住好奇心，对这样巨大的树木顶端抱有憧憬。他搭上粗壮的树干，抬头看向无数树枝交错而成的上方，那树叶拥簇的顶端如此遥远，“我可以爬树吗？”</p> 
<p>这话令敏克表情有了些许变化。男人插着腰缓缓的走来，露出大人看孩子一样的表情询问道，“你会爬树？”</p> 
<p>“我当然会啦！”作为男孩子被这样询问，苍叶可不能罢休。“虽然很小时候不敢玩也不让玩，不过长大了一些后，这些男孩子都会玩的事我也都干过！”说着说着甚至得意起来，他立刻开始行动，手一撑抬脚登了上去，“这看起来比日本的树好爬多了——嘿咻！嗯！我还是挺厉害的呢。”</p> 
<p>这话不是假的，虽然很久没爬过，但是苍叶体能向来不错。只见他手脚并用很快就爬上去。树下的敏克则抱着胳膊抬头望看他，也没想着要特意嘱咐这么大个人，却也随时做好了保护的准备。</p> 
<p>已经是个成年人的苍叶当然不会玩的很过分，到了一定高度就停止，也不会往细的地方攀爬。多少算是过够了一把瘾，他站在高处越过树枝往远处眺望了一会远处，但介于枝叶浓密也看不到多少景色，他很快就下来了。</p> 
<p>最后他坐在第二节高的树枝上，从稍微高过敏克头顶的距离看着下方的恋人，“能够这样接触到自然，感觉真好啊。”</p> 
<p>“如果你喜欢，以后就多来这里吧，”敏克很快就顺着对方的意愿说下去，给出邀请。“如果你想要爬树的话，倒是不介意。但是树屋就算了。”</p> 
<p>刚才还晃着腿一副活脱脱小孩子样的苍叶，听了这话顿时鼓起脸来，“唔！我那个只是回忆罢了，我才没有说现在要建个树屋呢。真是的，不要把我当小孩子看啊！”</p> 
<p>敏克无奈的摆摆头，“但是你现在也挺像的。”</p> 
<p>“敏克——！你什么时候也会捉弄我了，”苍叶脸颊发烫，不满的抱起胳膊，从上方居高临下的假装瞪人。“再说，普通的爬树也有很多用途。”</p> 
<p>“比如？”听敏克有些好笑的宠溺的口吻，或许他是明知故问。</p> 
<p>苍叶也不吝啬，还是好好回答了，“比如可以摘果子啊。还有啊，遇到危险也可以很有用。比如遇到熊之类的！”</p> 
<p>谁知敏克和卢拉坎却笑起来，卢拉坎感慨着“那的确管用”，却怎么都觉得时在笑话他，而敏克根本不帮忙反驳。苍叶耷拉着眉毛，一副“什么呀”的表情，满头问号。莲只是摆了摆尾巴，安慰他说“他们应该不是恶意，只是称赞苍叶的细心吧”之类的话，令苍叶无话可说。</p> 
<p>“真是的过分啊，”苍叶哼哼着鼻子盯着那一人一鸟，有些不甘心。“这也是技能嘛，我觉得在这里生活总能用到的，”他一边解释，一边调整了坐姿，勾起膝盖压紧树枝，“我对自己的腿力还是挺有自信的哦。看好了——！”</p> 
<p>他抓住两侧树枝，往后一仰，从树上滑下去。膝盖有力的夹住树枝，勾起的脚和小腿将他挂住，一松手，视野上下颠倒，他就稳稳的吊在了树干下端。</p> 
<p>他的头发都往下垂落，如同蓝色天空的布偶。他的登山服牢牢蹦在身上，不过还是多少露出肚子。他就这样吊在那里，从往下坠的领子里伸出下巴，气吁吁的招呼眼前的人，“怎么样？”</p> 
<p>“是还不错，”看着对方这幅努力倒吊的姿态，不能轻松逃离并且脸颊因为绷住呼吸而红扑扑的模样，敏克走过去端详几眼，给出一个不高不低的评价。</p> 
<p>“真是的，”苍叶咕哝着，可也不是有多不满。他小心翼翼的晃动身子，前后荡起来，却没幅度很大。结果就是他本来想荡高点，抓住树干做起来，却失败了。随着“呜哇”的轻叫，他又倒着挂回来，在那里哎呦哎呦的夸张叫唤。</p> 
<p>然而飘荡的蓝色发梢被拖住，垂挂着的羽毛也旋转出几个圈，温厚的掌心依旧能给苍叶感到迟钝的头发带来些许触感和温度，一路满满往上托住他的头顶。</p> 
<p>视野被一张与之相反角度的面容占据，新奇颠倒的世界风景不再重要，苍叶心底一片秋色的纯情之彩，仅仅只是凝视着走到近处的爱慕之人，内心傻傻的为这样角度看到的人而感到有些好奇和痴迷。</p> 
<p>敏克的双手从下端给予了青年支撑，送上不轻不重的力道，稳住了年轻人还在摆动的上半身。随后男人低下头，垂落的棕色发色从树上人的脸侧两旁拂过，如万木的树枝半将彼此相靠的面容包围，遮去光线，仅仅让掌心里的人陷入自身的影中，浸入到熟悉的肉桂香里。</p> 
<p>苍叶的心跳仿佛无数旋转飘散的落叶，疯狂的在他的胸口和大脑里打转。此刻山间的空气，橡树和泥土的香气都没了踪影，只有他熟悉的这个人的味道留在鼻腔内，在唇齿中绽放。他太过安逸，甚至差点浑身放松，好在他的身体给了他警钟，让他收紧双腿稳住了这个不寻常的亲吻。</p> 
<p>等到光再次从上方落下，空气和景色让自己一直到此时的姿态时，苍叶都腿酸了，“好突然，差点就腿软掉下来啦！”</p> 
<p>“是么？”有些得意的敏克安静的让开距离，丝毫不给与援手，“那你赶紧赶紧努力起来吧。”</p> 
<p>“喂～！！” 苍叶滑稽的独自挂在那里，垂着胳膊——不，是举着胳膊——无奈的嚷嚷起来。</p>看来要回去吃午饭，还需要先费一番力气才行。 
<p><br/></p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p>【后记：题目的树和松露，感觉也可以代表两个人。接近自然如今守护着苍叶的敏克是巨大的橡树，而苍叶对于敏克来说就如同珍贵松露，是宝藏。】</p> 
<p>找松露的视频以前看过，也记得要把土壤埋好，为了保证明年继续生长松露，在这里用了一下。</p> 
<p>在这里觉得敏克虽然没有说国家，但是感觉和美国印第安人很像。当然是我自己像的，我也不确定官方其他地方有没有指点。</p> 
<p>所以搜了搜美国的松露，主要是西部产，叫做俄勒冈松露，看起来好像土豆哦。资料也看了看这个网站：<a href="https://www.portlandcn.com/%E4%BF%84%E5%8B%92%E5%86%88%E6%9D%BE%E9%9C%B2/">https://www.portlandcn.com/%E4%BF%84%E5%8B%92%E5%86%88%E6%9D%BE%E9%9C%B2/</a></p> 
<p><br/></p> 
<p>此外根据百科知识，松露经常生长在松鼠，橡树，白杨树，柳树，榛树，和椴树下面。为了能够让苍叶攀爬，我选了像树，希望不会很突兀...<br/></p> 
<p>文里想象的橡树是这样子的，充满了美国电影里那种魔幻神秘恐怖的气氛，觉得很壮观。希望这些图可以作为参考。</p> 
<p><br/><br/></p>
						
	      			</div>
	    		</div>
		

		
		
		

		
		
		
			
			<p class="tags">
			        <a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%95%8F%E8%8B%8D">敏苍</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%95%8F%E5%85%8B">敏克</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E8%89%AF%E5%9E%A3%E8%8B%8D%E5%8F%B6">濑良垣苍叶</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8B%8D%E5%8F%B6">苍叶</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Dramatical%C2%A0Murder">Dramatical Murder</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%88%8F%E5%89%A7%E6%80%A7%E8%B0%8B%E6%9D%80">戏剧性谋杀</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/DMMD">DMMD</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Mink">Mink</a>
			</p>
		
		
			
			
			
			
		
		
		
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">评论(8)</div>
					
				</div>
			
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">热度(40)</div>
					
	
	<ol class="notes">
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://shaodian406.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shaodian406.lofter.com/">玿殿</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://shenyue634.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shenyue634.lofter.com/">沈樾</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://snowfeng236.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://snowfeng236.lofter.com/">晏枫–敏苍相关失智发言bot</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://mianmian1233.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://mianmian1233.lofter.com/">双木</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://xxxxxiu965.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xxxxxiu965.lofter.com/">秀秀MAGIE</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xxxxxiu965.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xxxxxiu965.lofter.com/">秀秀MAGIE</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yuehaiyuehai0529.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yuehaiyuehai0529.lofter.com/">月骸YueHai0529</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://joannelf.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://joannelf.lofter.com/">joann0404</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://mengchen48381.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://mengchen48381.lofter.com/">梦晨</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://mengchen48381.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://mengchen48381.lofter.com/">梦晨</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://corcordium19211.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://corcordium19211.lofter.com/">麦地</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://corcordium19211.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://corcordium19211.lofter.com/">麦地</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://laichimokamianbaoba.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://laichimokamianbaoba.lofter.com/">Mady</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://laichimokamianbaoba.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://laichimokamianbaoba.lofter.com/">Mady</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://gudujingyu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://gudujingyu.lofter.com/">深海  孤独  鲸鱼</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://siguqiansixi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://siguqiansixi.lofter.com/">求糖小分队</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://liuqianshuiyue.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://liuqianshuiyue.lofter.com/">流千水月</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://wurenwenjinganyiji.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://wurenwenjinganyiji.lofter.com/">咯嘣咯嘣洗衣机</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xiahunyu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xiahunyu.lofter.com/">夏昏语</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://mingxiaoyue054.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://mingxiaoyue054.lofter.com/">箬篷盈雪</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yummer.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yummer.lofter.com/">根三_泡發虎鯨</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://lile2225.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://lile2225.lofter.com/">瑞恩斯特谱</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://nanmuchaji.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://nanmuchaji.lofter.com/">耳鼠</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://memories544.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://memories544.lofter.com/">Memories</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://baidare.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://baidare.lofter.com/">21gkd</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yuemanzhongzhou.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yuemanzhongzhou.lofter.com/">月满中洲</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://senlinyue.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://senlinyue.lofter.com/">奇悦Dystopia</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://bailaji-ao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://bailaji-ao.lofter.com/">帕布莉卡卡</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://shaoniantingyu371.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shaoniantingyu371.lofter.com/">少年听雨</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://shaoniantingyu371.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shaoniantingyu371.lofter.com/">少年听雨</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://hongshanjinyu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://hongshanjinyu.lofter.com/">赛王</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://slyblue660.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://slyblue660.lofter.com/">sly blue</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://slyblue660.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://slyblue660.lofter.com/">sly blue</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://yinyueniconico.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yinyueniconico.lofter.com/">银月</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yinyueniconico.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yinyueniconico.lofter.com/">银月</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yejingchayou.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yejingchayou.lofter.com/">SAYA茶夜</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xibanyadacangyingnbspepsilonnbsp.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xibanyadacangyingnbspepsilonnbsp.lofter.com/">西班牙大苍蝇( ｰ̀εｰ́ )</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://weimu332.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://weimu332.lofter.com/">《千秋樂》</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://aoiselina.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://aoiselina.lofter.com/">aoiselina</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://aoiselina.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://aoiselina.lofter.com/">aoiselina</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
	</ol>

				</div>
			
		
	 </li>
	
	</ol>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>				<a class="back" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c8826d81">→</a><br/><a class="forward" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1c8ac18c2">←</a></p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p><br/>		<span>©</span> <a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a> | Powered by <a href="http://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/>		</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ava">
    <p><br/>		<br/>	</p>
  </div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>